Drabbel! JOMBLO NGENES ANAK-ANAK KUROBAS
by Himesa.RiKa
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, kalau anak2 kurobas yang biasanya di couple2'in, sekarang jadinya di JOMBLO'in! Warning: Abal, capruk, absurd, NGENES GAGAL [chara x OC] [Chap 4 UPDATE!]RnR please! khu khu...
1. Chapter 1

**Khu khu…~~**

**Yak! Kebanyakan di sini, ficnya couple semua…, jadi, berhubung Rika jomblo, Rika pengen anak-anak Kurobas ikut ngerasain kejombloan saya /jahat ih… /biarin :p XD~~**

**Kalo gasuka, GAK USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Warning: Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, NGENES GAGAL**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya.**

**.**

**Drabbel! JOMBLO NGENES W/ ANAK-ANAK KUROBAS**

**.**

**#1 Murasakibara Atsushi x Saki**

.

.

.

Sekarang ini, si bayi besar Murasakibara Atsushi lagi suka memperhatikan seorang siswi di kelasnya.

_Dia…., _diam-diam Murasakibara memperhatikan dari balik kantong makananya.

Seseorang yang tadinya lagi sibuk dengan kegiatannya merasa di perhatikan.

Ia pun melihat ke sekeliling. Merasa aneh… (siapa yang engga ngerasa aneh, lagi di perhatiin sama tiang pemakan segala)

Begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan yang sedang memperhatikanny, dia meng'glare curiga.

Karena yang tadi memperhatikannya langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan sebungkus potato chip ukuran large.

_Hee~~ manisnyaa~~ udah tinggi, cantik, pinter, kalo udah nge'glare kayak tadi, bukannya serem tapi manis banget~~ jadi pengen nyobain~~_

Makhluk bersurai ungu itu senyam-senyum sendiri sambil mengunyah potato chipnya.

Orang yang tadi di perhatikan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah yang di curigai memperhatikannya.

_Ih… senyam-senyum sendiri…., serem ih…., keluar aja ah, dari pada di liatin terus_

"oi, chizu, temenin ke toilet dong…"

"ha'iii"

_ehh~~ Saki-chin keluar? Dari kapan keluarnya?_

Gara-gara keasyikan ngelamunin si Saki, jadinya si surai ungu itu tidak memperhatikan kalau si orang itu pergi ke luar kelas.

_Mungkin dia keluar…_

Tiang pemakan segala itu pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke luar kelas.

Untuk memastikan kalau-kalau orang yang dia cari itu memang sedang keluar kelas.

Belum sampai di pintu, ia mendengar suara orang yang di carinya dari luar.

"Chizu!, tau gak sih, tadi itu, rasanya kayak lagi di perhatiin terus sama seseorang!, pas di liat-liat, ternyata si raksasa itu yang lagi merhatiin!"

"hoo, begitu… terus?"

"ko terus sih?, jangan-jangan si raksasa itu suka sama aku lagi! Ihh, amit-amit! Udah tingginya abnormal, makannya gak nanggung-nanggung lagi!, gak kebayang deh, kalo dia jadi pacar… Seberapa banyak makanan yang setiap hari harus di bawa!, kan kalo misalnya jadi pacar, aku, yang mesti ngurusin makannya! Ogah-ogah!"

"hoo~~, sou desuka…."

"Chizuu, komentarnya yang lain kek…-"

Raksasa itu pun membeku di tempatnya

…..

...….

"heh! Tiang listrik jangan ngalangin jalan!"

….

*sadar*

_Jadi…_

-jreng'jreng'jreng piano ala horror-

_Saki-chin…, teganya kau…_

.

.

.

**/TBC/**

**Khu khu…~~**

***kalo Saki-chin ga mau, mukkunnya buat Rika aja deh~~ hehe XD~~**

**Mau lanjut? Siapa selanjutnya?**

**RnR please~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Khu khu…~~**

**Yak! Kebanyakan di sini, ficnya couple semua…, jadi, berhubung Rika jomblo, Rika pengen anak-anak Kurobas ikut ngerasain kejombloan saya /jahat ih… /biarin :p XD~~**

**Kalo gasuka, GAK USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Warning: Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, NGENES GAGAL**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. *rika minta maaf, atas karakternya yang Rika nistakan –nunduk2**

**Request: ****Kuroslayer**** *ini yang Kise yaa~~***

**.**

**Drabbel! JOMBLO NGENES W/ ANAK-ANAK KUROBAS**

**.**

**#2 Kise Ryouta x Mika**

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

Seorang model yang lagi nge'top di mana-mana

Pemuda tampan berparas cantik (?)

Bersurai blonde dan bermanik emas

_Dia, sedang banyak job_

Sama seperti remaja seumurnya, dia juga memiiki pacar.

_Sayangnya, pacarnya ini MATRE_

Tentunya hal ini di rahasiakan dari media.

Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis yang sedang ia temani berbelanja ini menjadi risih.

"ne, mite mite youta-kun! Baju ini manis sekali!"

"hm!, kau akan tampak seratus kali lebih cantik dari biasanya Mika-chi!"

"hehe… mm… Youta-kun, boleh aku ambil ini?" *puppy eyes*  
DEG

"tentu cantik…"

Mereka berjalan ke meja kasir. Begitu sampai, gadis itu menaruh baju yang tadi dia pilih di meja kasir.

Sambil menunggu karyawan yang bertugas men'scan barcode yang tertera, Kise mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembarkrtas yang ada di dalamnya.

"cash ya mbak…" Kise tersenyum sembari memberikan kertas-kertas itu ke karyawan kasir.

*karyawan itu langsung kena serangan fan'girling*

Setelah di glare sama Mika, karyawan itu sadar lagi.

"terimakasih, hati-hati di jalan dan silahkan datang kembali…"

"ehehe, terimakasih Youta-kun…"

"Sama-sama cantik…"

Mereka masih berjalan di pusat pertokoan.

Tiba-tiba…

"WUAAA, Youta-kun! Mite-mite, perhiasan ini berkilau! Dan… WUAAA, ini asli impor dari paris!"

"mbak, boleh kami lihat yang ini?"

"ini, silahkan…"

…..

"Youta-kun…" *puppy eyes*

"yang ini berapa harganya mbak?"

"(brapa ribu/juta yen gitu, yang mahal)"

DEG

Kise pun hendak mengambil dompetnya yang ada di kantong belakang jinsnya.

"loh…, dimana dompetku –ssu?"

Kise tidak menemukan benda yang di carinya di kantongnya

Kise mulai sedikt panik.

Mika heran melihat Youtanya sedang kebingungan.

"dompetku tidak ada –ssu!"

"EH?! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"aku rasa, tadi ada yang mengambilnya saat kita di jalan tadi –ssu…"

"ja-JADI, KAMU NGGAK BISA NGEBELIIN PERHIASAN INI GITU?!"

"ma-maafkan aku –ssu… uang ku ada di dompet itu semua…" Kise menunduk meminta maaf.

"HEI!, KAMU PIKIR, BUAT APA AKU PUNYA PACAR SEORANG MODEL KAYA YANG LAGI NAIK DAUN! TERNYATA ITU PERCUMA SAJA, KALAU DIANYA KECOPETAN!"

"eh… Mi-Mika-chi?"

"AH, SUDAH LAH!, JANGAN PANGGIL NAMA KU LAGI!, KITA PUTUS SAJA!"

"Mi-Mika-chi?!"

Kise diam membeku di depan etalase toko perhiasan itu, dan karyawannya hanya diam saja menonton kisah percintaan model muda itu, *lumayan infotament gratis, mumpung tv rusak*

Mika yang habis teriak-teriak mengatur nafasnya sebentar, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kise.

Dan berbisik…

"terimakasih atas bajunya Youta-kun… dan tersimakasih juga atas dompetnya…"

_Eh?!_

Mika menarik kembali kepalanya.

Berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, dan mengeluarkan benda yang tadi dicari-cari pemuda di hadapannya.

Menyeringai.

Setelah memastikan kalau Kise sudah melihatnya, ia memasukkan benda itu kembali ke tasnya.

Membalikkan badannya, menengok sebentar

"selamat tinggal, model Kise Ryouta…" *wink* (?)

Perempuan itu langsung pergi sedikit berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang masih ter bengong-bengong.

"Mi-Mika-chi…"

.

Disampingnya, karyawan yang masih asik menonton (bahkan sudah sampai membeli pop corn), bisa melihat ada arwah kise yang keluar dari raganya...

.

.

.

**/TBC/**

**Khu khu…~~**

***entah kenapa, rika ngerasa kalo tega bgt sama kise… -_- Xd~~**

****buat yang nge'request Akashi, Akashinya ntaran dulu yaa~~**

*****makasih yaa, buat yang udah nge review, ato gk, fav, ato gk pollow~~ XD~~ -review lg yaa~~**

**.**

**Btw, met ultah buat yang kmaren ulang tahun… Rika lupa…, maapin Rika, Akashi… u_u/ di lempar gunting X_X **

**.**

**Btw (lagi), kmaren, fic "Suka sih tapi,-" chap 3nya udah di update yaa~~ #promosi#**

**.**

**Mau lanjut? Siapa selanjutnya? Request?**

**RnR please~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Khu khu…~~**

**Yak! Kebanyakan di sini, ficnya couple semua…, jadi, berhubung Rika jomblo, Rika pengen anak-anak Kurobas ikut ngerasain kejombloan saya /jahat ih… /biarin :p XD~~**

**Kalo gasuka, GAK USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Warning: Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, NGENES GAGAL**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. *rika minta maaf, atas karakternya yang Rika nistakan –nunduk2**

**Request: ****Aomine Tetsuya**** & ****Furesty-san**

**.**

**Drabbel! JOMBLO NGENES W/ ANAK-ANAK KUROBAS**

**.**

**#3 Aomine Daiki x Mai**

.

.

.

"A-aku suka padamu… Ja-jadilah pacarku…"

Seorang perempuan berdiri di hadapannya. Di depannya.

Seseorang yang cantik, terkenal, ia seorang artis, model di sebuah majalah.

Perempuan yang selalu bersama dengan 'G-cup' miliknya (?)

HORIKITA MAI

…

-tunggu..

Horikita Mai?, yang model majalah itu?

Ke-KENAPA BISA?!

.

.

.

**=Flashback=**

"_hem… hee... hoo... huhu…"_

_Seorang makhluk (?) lagi mesem-mesem sendiri ternyata_

_*DUAK*_

"_BERISIK KAU AHO!"_

_Sebuah buku tebal melayang nabrak kepala seorang gangguro yang lagi menikmati majalah nistanya sambil mesem-mesem sendiri_

_Di susul dengan teriakkan cempreng dari orang yang di ketahui sebagai adiknya itu __**(emang Aomine punya adek ya? /anggep aja ada)**_

_Sekali lagi… "DIEM!, GANGGURO!"_

"_HEH, APA SALAH KU BODOH!"_

"…"

"_Huaaaa… nii-chan jahat padaku… IBUUUU"_

"_Hentikan tangis buayamu itu JEL-"_

_*tap-tap-tap*_

_Seseorang mendekat…_

"_DAIKI!, minta maaf pada adik mu!, dan simpan majalah nista mu itu!"_

"_i-IBU?!"_

"_Atau mungkin lebih baik, ibu tukar saja semua majalah nista itu dengan kertas tissue!"_

"_argh, berisik!, sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu!, siapa tahu bisa ketemu Mai-chan yang asli!"_

_Aomine berdiri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut biru tuanya_

"_memangnya, kamu bakal ngapain kalo misalnya sampe ketemu sama Mai yang asli!"_

_Teriak adiknya mengejek, setelah selesai nangis buayanya._

_Tiba-tiba ibunya ikutan mengejek_

"_mau minta foto?, mau di tembak?, mau di jadiin pacar?, ato mau langsung di bawa ke hotel?!" /abaikan yang terakhir._.v_

"_haha!, ide bagus!"_

_Aomine memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu. Sebelum sempat melangkahkan kaki, terdengar lagi suara adik dan ibunya yang teriak bersamaan_

"_NGIMPI KALEEE"_

_*btw, mereka ngomongnya pake perasaan*_

_._

'_cih, mentang-mentang anaknya bentuknya kayak gini (?), nggak ngedoa'in anaknya ketemu sama idolanya'_

_Aomine menggerutu sambil berjalan._

_Asal jalan aja,gak tau mau kemana._

_Sambil nendang-nendang kerikil-kerikil kecil._

'…_, tapi, apa bisa ya?, ketemu sama Mai-chan yang asli?, trus juga kalo misalnya ketemu mau di apain ya?'_

'_hm… kalo misalnya di tembak… terus kan jadinya pacaran tuh, nah, habis itu baru deh, di ajak ke hotel… khu khu…' /emangnya di hotel mau ngapain?! OAO"_

_Aomine masih jalan._

_Asal jalan aja dia, gak tau mau kemana…, lagi di mana aja, sekarang dia gak tau…_

_Tiba-tiba…_

_*DUK* *boing* (?)_

_Nabrak sesuatu… 'boing'?_

_(/apa yang dia tabrak? / pikir aja, tapi gak usah di bayangin u_u")_

_Mudur sedikit, jadi bisa ngeliat siapa yang di tabraknya itu…_

_Ternyata…_

"_ho-HORIKITA MAI?!"_

"_ya?, ada apa?, apa saya kenal?"_

"_ma-maaf, saya penggemar berat Mai-chan…"_

_(Mai sedikit bingung di panggil Mai-__chan, __tapi, dipikir, maklumlah, fans…)_

"_oh begitu ya..?, terimakasih…" *senyum*_

_Tiba-tiba Aomine teringat dengan rencana nya yang tadi dia pikir-pikir_

**=Flashback end=**

.

.

.

"A-aku suka padamu… Ja-jadilah pacarku…"

"hah?, apa?"

"ku bilang, aku suka padamu… Ja-jadilah pacarku…"

*twitch*

"HAH?!, MAKSUD LO?!"

Mai sewot pemirsa… (?)

*suara pintu kebuka +kata-kata "terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali tuan"*

"mai sayang, kenapa kamu teriak-teriak gitu?"

Seorang lelaki yang baru keluar dari sebuah tempat di dekat situ bertanya kepada si perempuan sambil merangkul pundaknya

"ini nih, ada ANAK KECIL, yang ITEM, trus JELEK, trus RAMBUTNYA ANEH, trus TAMPANGNYA JUGA SEREM, dia tiba-tiba nembak aku sayang…"

DEG

"hee, begitu ya…"

Si lelaki tadi langsung nge glare ke arah Aomine

"jangan kamu berani-berani nge ganggu pacar GUE!, dasar, udah item, jelek, aneh, idup lagi!"

"ayo kita pergi"

Si cowok dan ceweknya (mai) pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang lagi pundung di deket tiang listrik

Aomine sadar dari pundungnya.

Bermaksud untuk meninggalkan TKP, Aomine tiba-tiba penasaran, tadi Mai itu sebenernya habis dari mana

Dia mundur pelahan, biar bisa ngeliat plang nama tempat tersebut

"LOVE HOTEL (OPEN 24 HOURS)"

Krik…

.

.

.

**/TBC/**

**Khu khu…~~**

***Maap minechin, kamu kece ko…, di jelek-jelekin cuma berdasarkan kepentingan fic XD~~**

**Buat yang request Akashi, sorii belom bikin, soalnya Rika pengen Akashi yang paling ngenes… XD~~ /Dirajam gunting**

**.**

**Tadinya mau di update pas malem minggu (buat nemenin yang jomblo), tapi berhubung Rika ga ada pulsa internet dan gak bisa nge update pake hape, jadi baru di update sekarang hehe~~**

**.**

**Mau lanjut? Siapa selanjutnya? Request?**

**RnR please~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Khu khu…~~**

**Yak! Kebanyakan di sini, ficnya couple semua…, jadi, berhubung Rika jomblo, Rika pengen anak-anak Kurobas ikut ngerasain kejombloan saya /jahat ih… /biarin :p XD~~**

**Kalo gasuka, GAK USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Warning: Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, NGENES GAGAL**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. *rika minta maaf, atas karakternya yang Rika nistakan –nunduk2**

**Request: ****Rey Ai (tapi ini bkn sama momoi gapapa ya._.v)- LeoniaOtaku – Aomine Tetsuya**

**.**

**Drabbel! JOMBLO NGENES W/ ANAK-ANAK KUROBAS**

**.**

**#4 Kuroko Tetsuya x Reika**

.

.

.

*kringgg* (bel istirahat)

Reika beranjak dari kursinya berjalan ke luar kelas dan menghampiri lokernya yang ada di lorong depan kelas.

Ia berniat untuk mengambil buku-buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya setelah istirahat.

Pas dia ngebuka lokernya, ada sesuatu yang jatuh, seperti secarik kertas -atau mungkin sebuah kartu.

_Apaan nih?_

Warnanya biru muda…

Ia mengambilnya dan membaliknya. Ada tulisannya…

_**Reika –san,**_

_**Aku tunggu di halaman belakang sepulang sekolah nanti**_

_**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan**_

_**Dari: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

**.**

***KUROKO POV***

**.**

_Fuh… tenang… tenang Tetsuya… tenang…_

tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya

"yo, Tetsu!, gimana nih rencananya?, lancar?"

"Aomine –kun, kau berisik…"

*Jleb*

Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya

"fuhh… tadi sudah kumasukkan kartunya, semoga Reika –san nanti siang bisa datang ke tempat yang di janjikan"

"hahaha, tenang saja Tetsu, dengan metode yang sudah aku ajarkan, pasti dia bakalan nerima kamu!"

**(Aomine!, Kamu jangan ngajarin Kuroko yang engga-engga! / emang Aomine bisa ngajar apa?-_-)**

"kalo dia ngga mau nerima, kamu mau aku apain?" *glare*

_Eh?_

**.**

***NORMAL POV***

**.**

"ne, Reika –chan, kamu nanti pulang sekolah temenin aku ke toko buku dong" (temen Reika)

"sori, Kasa –chan, nanti pulang sekolah kayaknya aku ada urusan dulu, tapi kayaknya cuman sebentar deh, mm… kamu tungguin aku aja deh, sebentar doang kok"

"oh, sip deh. Aku ntar tungguin kamu di gerbang depan ya"

*kringgg* (bel pulang)

Reika membereskan buku dan tasnya. Memasukkan bukunya ke loker –menutup lokernya lalu pergi ke tempat yang tadi sudah di janjikan.

Halaman belakang.

…

*Reika udah nyampe di halaman belakang*

"Kuroko –kun?" *sambil celingak-celinguk* (?)

_Mana sih dia, katanya mau ada yang di omongin pas pulang sekolah_

Reika mengecek lagi kartu yang tadi di dapatnya.

_Bener tuh, di halaman belakang pas pulang sekolah…_

_Mana ya?_

Reika celingak-celinguk sendiri di situ.

_Ah, mungkin Kuroko –kun lupa dengan janjinya, atau mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak_

_Ya sudahlah, besok saja aku tanyakan…_

_Sekarang ke tempatnya Kasa –chan aja, kasian dianya udah nunggu lama…_

Reika pun pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang…

**.**

***KUROKO POV***

**.**

_Reika –san…_

"yo, Tetsu!"

"Aomine –kun…, sudah kubilang kamu BERISIK!"

*JLEB*

"haah…"

Kuroko menghela nafas

"kamu kenapa Tetsu?, oh iya, tadi gimana?, berhasil kan?, pasti berhasil dong… kan gue yang ngajarin hohoho" *tiba-tiba narsis*

"Aomine –kun…,"

"he?, gak mungkin di tolak dong…"

"…"

"APA?!, jangan bilang kalo dia nolak kamu"

"Reika –san tidak menolakku…"

"lalu?"

"dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku…"

_Eh?_

"ha?"

"aku sudah ada di halaman belakang pas dianya dateng…, tapi tiba-tiba dianya langsung pergi begitu saja…, tanpa menegurku sepatah kata pun…"

"…"

"ne, Aomine –kun…"

"apa..?"

"APA KEBERADAANKU BEGITU TIPIS SAMPAI-SAMPAI, ORANG YANG MAU AKU TEMBAK TIDAK MENYADARI KEBERADAAN KU?!"

Krik…

.

_Sabar Tetsu…, tapi mungkin memang begitu takdirmu…_

.

.

_**/TBC/**_

**Khu khu…~~**

***nyahahahahahh XD, salahin hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu nak… wakakakakk XD~~ *ketawa nista***

**Rika mau minta maap lagi *hiks*, yang Akashi belom terpenuhi /silahkan bakar Rika sesuka kalian m(_ _)m**

**Tadinya mau yang Akashi, kebetulan dianya baru muncul (di anime), tapi berhubung baju besi Rika belom jadi (?), /siap2 bisi di lempar gunting/, jadinya kaga jadi… WAHAHAHAHAHH /dibakarmassa**

**Jadi, habis ini Midorima, terus baru Akashi…**

**.**

**#sejauh ini, yang request Akashi: 10 user (ada yang mau nambahin?)**

**.**

**Btw, bsk Rika masuk sekolah… /YATERUS?!**

**.**

**Mau lanjut?**

**RnR please~~**


End file.
